Frozen In Time
by Jade Sphinxx
Summary: This is a story about a 1/2 Female Saiyan ! who has no clue as to what she is or is capable of, Until she meets the Briefs family and sparks an extremely powerful bond with a certain lavender haired heir. RATED T for now then RATED M...to be safe for later chapters and language/minor violence.
1. Chapter 1 she's in a box?

**A/N **This is my first fanfic don't be to hard on me

I have been reading stories on here for awhile now and I am big dbz fan not so much GT.I just feel like Trunks needs a strong woman that brings out the best in him_ and a little of the bad boy i perceive him to be_ don't get me wrong i love Pan for all you T/P LOVERS out there. but she is just to young for him and not as bad ass as I want to see.

I will have chapter 2 up soon so enjoy the story i have had playing out in my mind for the passed 2 years

later days Sphinxx

**please R&R .. I would like to know what everyone thinks ... just not mean things.. that would make me sad :(**

**I do not own dragon ball z/gt ... don't sue me plzzzz .. I only call dibs on my OC ^+^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 ~ she's in a box? ~<strong>

The world was at peace and had been for some time at least for now {hint hint} Goku was off training as usual and would check in from time to time. Everyone else is going on with their lives as normal as they could...

Trunks, 21 now and training as well to soon take over the family business as president of capsule corp was in the family room of the Capsule Corp compound with Goten planning out their weekend while Bra sat on the other side of the room trying to drowned out their game plans to pick up girls with her headphones on full blast and flipping though the lasted gossip magazine{damn saiyan hearing}.

Vegeta was in the gravity room. Doing his normal mid day work out. He had told the boys to come and train with him while they were eating lunch earlier. But Trunks and Goten didn't see a reason to train all the time with no enemies Vegeta told them it is a mistake for a warrior to become weak during the time of peace.

Else where Bulma and her father worked on a new project in their lab.

When the door bell rang, Bra ran to the door and opened it to find two police officers.  
>"Good afternoon miss is Dr. Briefs available" one of the officers greeted.<p>

Bra answered with her signature smile "which one are you looking for".  
>The officer looked down at an envelope he had in his hand "I believe your grandfather".<p>

"Oh sure let me call him up here for you officer..." she looked at his name tag " officer Grayson".Then flashed him another smile.  
>The officer blush "Thank you miss take your time".<p>

Bra turn to the intercom on the wall next to the door and type in the code for the lab" mom, there is two officers here for grandfather" after a few awkward moments of officer Grayson talking about what a beautiful day it was and Bra enjoying making him and his partner nervous

Bulma came over the intercom "sure sweetie we will be right up". Bra went back to the officers. "He and my mother will be right up"

before the officers could come up with more small talk Bulma and her father where walking down the hall headed for the door.  
>Bulma greeted the officers " yes what can we help you with today officers" Bulma said with your hands in her lab coat pockets and her father by her side.<p>

"Well we found this crate on the outskirts of west city in an abandoned warehouse addressed to a Dr. Briefs". The officer pointed behind him to the back of a flatbed truck with a rather large wooden crate on the it.

"It also had this envelope attached to it address to you as well" he said while handing the envelope the Dr briefs. Dr. Briefs took the envelope " well lets bring it in and take it down to the lab" they unloaded the crate and said thank you to the officers and sent them on their way.

With the help of service robots they got the crate down to the lab.  
>Bulma stared at the crate and then to her father "what do think it could be?"<p>

her father open the envelope and spoke " it is from an old colleague of mine Dr. Raylow, he was more Gene mutations than computers.. hmm... it has a video file with it lets watch this before we busted this thing open, you never know there could be some horribly mutated creature inside".

Bulma stepped back from the crate with a now worried look on her face and a thought of Cell on her mind.  
>Bra had stepped in from the door way wanting to see what could be in the crate. Dr Briefs loaded the video file and pressed play.<p>

An old man popped up on the big screen a little older than Burma's father, then the man spoke.

**_ Dr. Briefs, it has been far to long, unfortunately if you are watching this I have passed on and you have this crate before you. A young farm girl brought who is in this crate to me many years ago. she didn't give much of an exclamation to why she didn't want her other than bringing great dishonor on her family, Being whatever she is, I took her in at 6 months old. She soon became like a daughter to me and I love her dearly. but being the scientist that I am I did study her. because of how different she was from other children. She has quite a temper. Also the ability to shoot these beautiful colored lights of energy from her hands and of course a tail._**

Bulma's eyes grow wide and looked to her father and Bra who had the same look of disbelieve  
>" we need to get Vegeta and trunks down here "she ran to the intercom and dialed in the code for the entire property " VEGETA, TRUNKS we need both of you in the lab NOW" only moments later they came running through the lab doors with Goten right on Trunks heals.<p>

Bulma quickly told them they need to be here for this and replayed the begin of the video. When it reached the part about the tail they had the same reaction, and let the video continue.

_**I named her Aurora after Aurora borealis due to her ability to bended light from her hands, she was for the most part a normal girl until she hit puberty that's when things went down hill for Aurora. she always had this urge to fight and did with anyone or anything that got in her way i made the mistake i few times. I tried to keep her away from others but this only made her more curious. Then one night she sneak out and saw normal human girls and boys her age and tried to introduced herself to them and was rejected and make fun of because of her tail. She realize she was nothing like them became even angrier and withdrawn and she threw herself in her training. She decided to find her mother which only made things worse. Her mother wanted nothing to do with her and told her she was the product of an evil man from the sky that raped her when she was a girl. Aurora soon came to the conclusion that her father was not of this world and was to find out how and what she was. I was going to help Aurora but soon i became ill and feared for her safety. With cell trying to take over the world. I could not bring myself to let her out there and possibly get killed. So I took matters into my own hands and cryofroze her in hopes that maybe you could help her find her people and the answers she was searching for. As my dyeing wish please take care of my Aurora and help her find her way... **_

the man on the screen wiped his eyes as did Bulma and Bra.

_** she was 18 when i froze her and I have left detailed instructions on how to reanimate her if u chose too. But i am sure you could figure it out. Goodbye old friend and tell Aurora i love her.**_

The screen went blank and Bulma was the first to speck "that was really sad dad what do you want to do?"  
>Everyone was looking at the crate. Dr. Briefs looked to his daughter " well we are going to open it up and help her, from the sounds of it she is just like Vegeta and Goku."<p>

Vegeta stepped closer to the crate and put his hand on it "she is very strong,weak but strong".

Trunks and Vegeta pried open the huge crate.

When what was inside was revealed Vegeta stopped in mid curse and all Trunks and everyone else could do was stare at this beautiful girl frozen in time.


	2. Chapter 2 What are you Saiyan?

**A/N **this is my fave chapter... lots of action :)

there is going to be a lot of switching back and forth with POV's for a while  
>I hope you guys don't get dizzy. I was always told if you keep your eyes on<br>something stationary you will be ok..

enough of me... on to the story

later days Sphinxx

**please R&R .. I would like to know what everyone thinks ... just not mean things.. that would make me sad :(**

**I do not own dragon ball z/gt ... don't sue me plzzzz .. I only call dibs on my OC ^+^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 ~ What are you Saiyan? ~<p>

" she is no doubt Saiyan but how?" Vegeta question to him self out loud then turned to Goten  
>"Get Kakarrot down here brat". Goten pulled out his cell and called home.<p>

It didn't take long for Goku to instant transmission to the lab. " hey guys whats going on...WOW who's that in the ice box" Goku said while walking up and tapping the glass.

Vegeta got straight to the point " she is a half saiyan girl you clown! Do you care to explain why she exist".  
>Goku gave Vegeta a dumbfounded look " i have no idea... i have never seen her before".<p>

Bulma jumped in " how about we wake her up and see what she has to say, maybe she has some idea of who her father is, plus her mother was raped so do you really see Goku capable of such a thing".

"I guess not " Vegeta spoke under his breath _he's to dense_

Bulma started the reanimation process , the ice started to turn to water and within just a few minutes Aurora was floating with a few IVs attached to her arms and a breathing tube

Bulma spoke in to a mic that was on one the sides of the instrument panel "Aurora my name is bulma briefs,your being reanimated. you will become conscious first then the rest of your of your body will wake so stay calm. We are here to help you Aurora".

Trunks was just standing next to the glass. He could not take his eyes away from her. Her long jet black hair with a hint of red floated and swirled around her nicely shaped face. Trunks took his eyes off her face long enough to see the rest of her . His eyes travel down to her broad but very attractive shoulders and continued on, she was slender but muscular she was wearing a dark purple tank top and black shorts his attention went to her long brown tail_ that was the dead give away that she was saiyan_,

right at that moment her tail jerked and everyone jumped a little but for Vegeta who just continue to watch impatiently,Trunks looked back to Aurora's face.

(Aurora POV)

It was all a blur at first, sounds filled my ears swirling water and drowned out words.  
>Then some feeling was coming back to small parts of my body. I heard a woman's voice again this time it was crystal clear.<br>I opened my eyes when i heard my name and was staring at a ceiling slowly i looked to the right.

There was a short blue haired woman speaking to me.  
>"Hello aurora all this will be over soon and we can help you" Bulma said as comforting as possible.<p>

I slowly tried to nodded to show i understood. I still could not move everything so i looked around the room i was in thinking to my self.  
><em>where the hell am I and where the hell is papa ray<em> _i have a few word for him tricking me in to this glass coffin  
><em>  
>There was a short man with black spiky hair at the end of my glass coffin , he was standing alone and looked a little pissed off. <em>Whats his problem he is out there <em>

I move on to another man much older and short he looked a lot like papa ray. The man smiled and I saw the woman the must have specked to me looking down at a control screen.

There was a small group behind her but i didn't look at them long because I saw him, shortish lavender hair very handsome face and nicely built staring at my tail, _OH SHIT _

quickly I became a shamed and self-conscious I tried to move it so his gorgeous blue eyes would STOP _staring at it_ but i was only able to jerk it a little. With that quick move his eyes shot up to mine.

If I was not already half paralyzed i would have been. This feeling came over me like he was looking right into my soul. I knew my mobility was coming back be cause my heart kick into high gear pounding in my ears.

(end Aurora POV)

Meanwhile Bulma was still study the control screen watching to make sure the sequences and aurora's vitals where in all in check. When the small beeping to indicate her heart rate suddenly double in speed.

"her heart rate has spiked somethings going wrong" Bulma said in a little of a panic.  
>Dr. Briefs nudged Bulma "everything is fine i know why her heart rate jumped" and pointed to Trunks.<br>Bulma giggled a little"oh i see well i did make a handsome son" everyone laughed except  
>Vegeta who was watching the development between his son and this girl.<p>

Trunks brought his hand up to the glass and Aurora slowly mimicked his movement "my name is trunks" he spoke to her not sure if she could hear him.

Aurora's face turned a light shade of pink and small giggle escaped her mask along with a dozen air bubbles. Trunks smiled back glade she could hear him this warmth fill him . "whats so funny"

(Aurora POV)

When he spoke the syllables transmitted into my mind as if tuning in a radio station. With every word that enter I felt this tingling sensation all over I didn't know if it was because of him or i was getting more of my feeling back.  
>but it was unreal and I could not help but laugh a little, then he smiled and that tingling sensation intensified as the words entered my mind again "what's so funny".<p>

I thought as loud as I could not sure how this mind talk works "trunks that's a funny name"with my hand resting on the glass I could almost feel the warmth of his.

Trunks spoke " I guess my name is a little funny but yours is very pretty a lot like you" _spit that game_ by now a heat exploded in my chest

(end Aurora' POV)

Vegeta was very aware of everything that was going on and looked at his son

"Trunks are you able to communicate with her"

"um yes father I can" Vegeta raised hey brow

"he has started a bond with this young woman this is becoming very interesting"

Bulma knew what the bond meant she thought to her self, she has it with Vegeta and Goku has it with Chi Chi

With the saiyan bond they mate for life. they have a mental and then physically connection. Vegeta had told Bulma about the spiritual bond where you are completely connected as one you can feel what the other feels every emotion.

But do to the fact that Bulma is human her and Vegeta will never have this close of a bond. She was quickly pulled away from thoughts with sudden chaos.

(Aurora POV)

We where still staring at each other_ what the hell did that angry looking guy say everyone seemed a little shocked _ when without warning my whole world when black...

(Trunks POV)

Her eyes rolled back and Aurora began to jerk violently. I felt my heart drop.

"MOM do something get her out of there now" every alarm was blaring Bulma yelled frantically

"I don't know whats going wrong " while ripping open the control panel "a lot of these wires are damaged from age "

Trunks using all his strength slammed his fists against the glass

Bulma grabbed trunks shoulder "SON that glass is at least 6 inches thick and if she is pulled out before she is completely reanimated she could die form hypothermia"

Damn it , All I could do was stand there and watch her drowned. I felt this pain in my chest it stared to consume me. I hit the floor I couldn't breathe it felt like water was filling my lungs.

Bulma was at his side " trunks whats wrong" he began to jerk uncontrollable everyone was in shock between the chose of Aurora and now Trunks. Finally he stopped. Bulma checked his pluse with tears in her eyes " He seems fine just passed out"  
>Vegeta looked from Trunks to Aurora " she has stopped to"<p>

They all looked to the glass box were Aurora was flouting lifelessly Bulma let the tears take hold for her  
>"she didn't even know what she was that she was not a lone , I did everything I could I am sorry" in what felt like a life time staring at the lifeless girl it all changed in seconds.<p>

Vegeta and Goku yell "EVERYONE GET OUT her energy levels are back and raising fast" everyone was almost out the door but for Bulma who was trying to drag trunks out when Vegeta jumped in front of them.

All at once trunks regain consensus and ran past his father to the glass.

Gold energy exploded from Aurora, her eyes shot open and she let out a piercing scream , the water swirled around violently.  
>Aurora's hair exploded from her blackish red to a brilliant gold, she pushed her arms out and the glass shatter throwing glass everywhere.<p>

The water rushed out in a wave of madness, Aurora poured out on to the floor coming to a stop in front of where Trunks was shielding himself.

As fast as everything went crazy, everything went deathly quit.

Goku and Vegeta started to help Bulma and Bra off the floor while Dr. Briefs and Goten who had made out the room slowing came back in.

Trunks turned to Aurora's motionless body laying face down on the floor in front of him still in super saiyan form.  
>He went to reach for her when she started to pick her self up.<p>

As they made eye contact Trunks spoke_ damn_ _she is hot as a blond_ "Aurora are you ok, I thought you where dead , it felt like you died"

Aurora was about to answer when she caught her reflection in some broken glass on the floor and freaked  
>" WHAT THE HELL is wrong with me , Trunks please get away from me I am freak I don't want to hurt you"<p>

Trunks could not help but laugh " Aurora you're not a freak see we are the same" with that trunks went super saiyan as well.

Aurora sucked in and passed out Trunks caught her right before her head made contact with the wet and glass ridden floor.


	3. Bonding could be the death of me

**A/N ** Thanks Givihe and SaiyanPrincessBB for your reviews :)  
>I love feed back<p>

As to Aurora's parents I am thinking it's going to be a few more chapters in till I let that little tidbit out  
>plus Aurora does not even know who her daddy is and when she finds out that may spark some new problems<br>for the Z gang _ old enemy... betrayal..?_

later days Sphinxx

**please R&R .. just not mean things.. that would make me sad :(**

**I do not own dragon ball z/gt ... don't sue me plzzzz .. I only call dibs on my OC ^+^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 ~Bonding could be the death of me<p>

( Trunks POV)

I held her there for a few moments admiring the curves of her face.  
>mom came up behind me with a towels in her hands "we should get her warm her body never reached the proper body temperature in the reanimation proses." she began wrapping the towels around aurora.<p>

"I will take her to my room she can stay there for now" carrying her out the door of the lab parting the small crowd of friends and family who looked on with a mixed of worried and surprise. I continued out and up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

Mom was on my heels with a med kit, when we got to my room I opened the door and walked across the room to my bed. Laying her down as gently as possible then stepped back so mom could get to her and started hooking up all the monitoring equipment.

she let the machines collected some data , while looking down a her screen "she is in a coma like state her body and mind were woke up to quickly, it may be hours days or months even I am sorry son we will just have to wait and I promise you I will do what I can"

"Thanks mom I think I will sit with her for a while if that's ok" mom showed a small smile "sure trunks that sounds good I will be down stairs in the lab running some test and cleaning up, I will make some dinner soon come down and eat in a few" she headed for the door looking back as she closed the door.

(end Pov)

Bulma had this funny sense of déjà vu she had done the same thing with Vegeta many years ago...

(hours pass)

Trunks never came down for dinner so Bulma took a plate up for him. But when she got to the room he was passed out in a chair by the bed. She sat the plate down and checked Aurora's monitors.

She was stable but still in her coma. Bulma went to Trunk's closet and fond a pillow and placed it carefully behind trunk's head and left as quietly as she come in.

as she backed out the room pulling the door shut "he has bonded with her ridiculously fast" vegeta spoke from beside her,  
>Bulma over the years had come a custom to Vegeta just popping up but it still makes her jump a little<p>

"yes I think he has too, its sweet"

"There is nothing 'sweet' about it woman, it is instinct and essential to the survival of my race"

Bulma turned to him stepping away from the door "yeah but it is still romantic"

Vegeta made a huff sounded "baka woman, I just hope she wakes up before our son wasted away"

the comment took her by surprise "Vegeta what do you mean by wast away?" by this point Vegeta had turned and was walking down the hall in the direction of his gravity training room, he hated showing any real emotion other than his normal rock hard exterior.

even though it was Bulma his mate, but their son's current situation was worry sum and training would help him think.

Bulma came up beside him quickly and repeated her self louder "what do you mean?" worry written all over her face.

Vegeta stopped and turned to his mate. "I have told you about the saiyan bonding and how once bonded fully, if your mate was to die the other would die soon after due to sadness and the braking of their spiritual bond that binds you together as one"

"but Goku as died twice and Chi Chi did not die she was depressed but she did not die, then you died once too and believe me I was heart-broken but I am still here!"

Vegeta looked in to her deep blue eyes "you and Kakarrot's mate are humans the bonds are mostly one-sided the only reason you can sense when some thing is wrong is because I am a full saiyan, the problem with Trunks and that girl is they are both half breeds and the fact that they could speck telepathy then Trunks feeling her pain with in moments of making eye contacted with her. Tells me their bond is one of the strongest I have ever seen. So if she was never to wake up or dies he will too, soon after or even at the same time"

Bulma just stood there looking at Vegeta after all these years together he knew the look she had. It was her_ i got a plan look_

"ok so we just have to make sure she lives and wakes up" Bulma moved pretty damn quick for human standers heading for her lab

"what are you doing?" Vegeta yelled after her.  
>"going to find away to wake her up and save our son" with that she was gone down the stairwell.<p>

Vegeta smirked he was impressed with Bulma's go getter attitude after what he had just told her but that is one of the reason's he choice her as his mate.


End file.
